Gir dies lol writing practice
by v1b1ng
Summary: Just a short thing I wrote on Amino that I thought would work here. Note: this is NOT zimxgir don't even-


_I love my master. I love to eat, I love Earth. I want the moon. He said he'd give me the moon. I wish I could get rabies. _

The little metal baby made his way around the bleak corridors, eyeing everything with innocent curiosity. He could hear noises coming from the other room. Desperate, pleading noises. It reached his ear units but it never sank too deep. He didn't understand the complexity of the cries at the moment.

_I like to walk around the lab. I like to look at the experiments. I like to talk. I like to talk to them. I like to eat the babies he collects._

The robot let his disturbing thoughts spiral until he reached a large hallway-like area. Way beyond was Zim, looking hopelessly up at a transmission screen. It displayed two lanky figures glaring down at the wide-eyed invader.

_I love this show. _

"You're lucky we're gonna leave you alive. Do you have any idea how long it took to escape that florpus?" The red organism sneered, with the purple one nodding vigorously beside him.

"B-but sirs! I'm this close! I can still impress you! Exile doesn't change anything-"

_Zim is sad and it ain't my fault. Oh no!_

The two Irkens barely considered his words.

"If you even try to enter Irken territory we'll blow you to bits, understand?"

The smaller Irken, now petrified with humiliation, looked back at the approaching GIR unit. His face twisted in an emotion long forgotten; embarrassment. He shoved his head in his claws and began whimpering something unintelligible.

"Ugh, now it's weird. Thanks Zim. What's with this guy and making everything awkward?" The purple creature questioned, turning to the other figure and pointing in Zim's direction. The red character simply shrugged.

_I gotta help him. Gotta help my master. Poor baby. _

Gir walked up to the distressed Irken and poked his arm. The green boy turned slightly but wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Awe, you're gonna get rusty." Gir said, tapping a metal talon to the creature's cheeck. It seemed to resonate with him, as he leaned towards the robot servent. There was no dignity to be lost at this point, so he might as well interact with Gir.

_Poor baby, poor baby, poor baby- _

"Also, we're shutting down your SIR unit in order to limit your amount of Irken intelligence. Not that it matters, but, the less of it on Earth, the better."

_Good thing I'm a GIR unit instead of a SIR unit! _

Zim yelled defiantly at the two as they tapped away on a keypad. The Irkens in the background seemed madly uncomfortable, but they too added technological assistance. Suddenly, the robot lurched forward, feeling a sensation in his head.

_Oh! Too bad they can't kill me in a way that matters!__But Master will be so sad, I can't die without him... _

The irken lunged towards the robot and lifted it closer for inspection. Their was an urgency in his movements that Gir could sense from his bio signature.

"No, Gir! We have an Earth to..." Zim said, looking back towards the now blank transmission hologram. The question swam around in his mind for a while. 'I have no mission, what now?'

Gir waved his arms around and laughed sweetly. He could feel his conscience slipping, and he had begun to loose movement in many vital parts of his body.

_If this is death, then it's better than anything I could have ever imagined_.

"Not yet, Gir, I can fix you! The... I can override the wireless commands! You're gonna be okay!" Zim screamed through a mouthful of tears. He was crying. It was utterly detestable for an Irken to cry.

"I don't think so, not this time..."

_He's crying for me! _

"Stop talking nonsense, Gir!" Zim's grip tightened on the robot as he saw the lights on his head grow dimmer.

_I finally get to join the void. I get to see all the people I've killed. _

"I'm gettin' all rusty..." The robot groaned. The last thing he felt was an embrace. A desperate show of affection; a hug.

In the end, it only brought peace to one of them.

**AN: It's so hard to be serious and keep Gir in character. Criticism is encouraged and thank you. **


End file.
